Industrial housings of this kind can, for example, be used as switch cabinets, terminal boxes and the like for electrical switchgears, connectors, terminals, etc., for a machine control device, breaker panels and building installations for example. They usually comprise a main housing body, it being possible for one side face of the main housing body to be open in order to be able to provide access to the housing interior for the purpose of assembly, maintenance, adjustments, etc. This open side face can be closed by means of a door. Furthermore, the main housing body can comprise one or more openings on one or more other side faces, for example for cable feedthroughs, which openings can each be closed by a cover element, for example a flange plate.
These housings are used in different environmental conditions, and therefore they have to correspond to specific types of protection, for example against the ingress of moisture and dust and also against the effect of mechanical loads. The opening in one of the side faces of the main housing body that is closed by a cover element is in particular often a weak point.